


Overslept

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [153]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “You okay, kid?” his dad’s voice said.Stiles wiped a hand over his heavy eyes. “Yeah, fine, why?”“Because your shift started an hour ago and you didn’t call in.”





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "accidentally sleeping in" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165123562200/hi-hi-hi-1-i-have-missed-ya-and-2-would-you-be)

Stiles woke to the sound of his phone making noise very, very insistently. He slapped at it blearily, thinking it was his alarm, until the sound registered through his sleepy brain as his ringtone, not his alarm.   


After three tries at swiping, he finally managed to answer it. “Huh?”  


Eh, that was close enough to hello.

“You okay, kid?” his dad’s voice said.

Stiles wiped a hand over his heavy eyes. “Yeah, fine, why?”  


“Because your shift started an hour ago and you didn’t call in.”  


_That_ was a shot of adrenaline to his system, and Stiles jerked his phone away from his ear to check the time. _Shit_. He had overslept. He had _really_ overslept. “Oh my God, Dad, I’m so sorry, I—” 

He realized then that he wasn’t actually sleeping alone. Derek Hale was sound asleep beside him, arms tucked under his pillow and his scruffy cheeks mushed up in such a way that Stiles could see his teeth peeking out of his mouth. It was unfairly adorable.  


The sight made his breath hitch, and Stiles remembered, vividly, the night before. God, he’d thought it had been a dream. He’d thought it _had_ to be a dream, because Stiles couldn’t fathom a world where Derek Hale was actually _into him_ , and his giant unrequited crush wasn’t actually unrequited.  


Apparently that _was_ the world he lived in, because he was definitely awake and Derek was definitely still here.  


“Stiles?” his dad said again. “Are you okay?”  


The question snapped him back to reality. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I just, uh…I had someone over last night, and—”  


“You and Derek finally sort your shit out?” Dad asked.  


Stiles gaped at the phone for a full five seconds before he managed, “I—what—how did you _know_?”

He swore he could hear his dad roll his eyes. “One, give me some credit for knowing my son. Two, I _was_ at the diner with you last night before you two got lost in each other’s eyes and decided to go grab a drink to ‘talk.’”  


“Uh.” Stiles blinked, because he was still waking up and he was still registering that all that had actually _happened_. “Yes. We, uh, talked.”  


“So that’s what the kids are calling it these days.”  


“ _Dad!”  
_

“Oh, don’t sound so scandalized. I’ve heard how you talk to Scott.” Dad sighed. “Tell you what, take a sick day. I’ll have Perry cover for you. She’s been asking for more shifts, anyway.”

Stiles thought he should argue. But Derek was stirring beside him, slowly rolling over and rubbing his eyes, and…well…

Stiles was weak, okay?  


“Thanks, Dad,” he said with every ounce of feeling he could muster. “I’ll pick up another shift in the next couple of weeks to help out someone else, okay?”  


“I’ll make a note,” Dad said. “You enjoy your day with Derek, son. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”  


He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bedside table, and nestled back down in the covers.  


Derek blinked, his pale eyes slowly focusing on Stiles, and then a soft smile gradually spread across his face. “Hey.”  


Stiles wiggled closer. “Hey.”  


Derek frowned a little, a tiny divot forming above his nose. “Thought you had work?”  


“I did. I overslept, so Dad’s calling me in sick. Apparently hooking up with my crush of six years gets me the day off.”  


Derek snorted. “Good to know.”  


Stiles reached over and trailed his fingers through Derek’s hair, which was surprisingly silky, and Derek closed his eyes and lifted his head into the touch.  


It gave Stiles a little thrill to see. “So…that means I’m free all day, if you had any ideas of how to spend it.”  


Derek half-opened his eyes. “Oh, I’ve got a few.”  


He grabbed Stiles around the waist and hauled him in so they were spooning, and nuzzled the back of Stiles’s neck.  


Stiles huffed, but it was hard to be upset with Derek’s warm weight all around him and his breath tickling his neck. “So cuddles? Cuddles is your idea?”  


“Mm-hmm.” Derek nuzzled him again. “You got a better one?”  


Stiles threaded their fingers together and burrowed deeper under the covers, closer to Derek. “No, I really don’t.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
